All You Wanted
by BiancaChandler
Summary: Carly and Sonny have found their way back to each other, Sam & Jason are about to get married, and Ric has finally left crazy Alexis for Reese, Plus a new relationship for Robin and Steven and Skye and Lorenzo what else is going on in Port Charles!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay this is my first General Hospital Fanfiction. It's called All You Wanted and I plan to make it about 16 chapters here is what it's about. Carly and Sonny have found their way back to each other, Sam & Jason are about to get married, and Ric has finally left crazy Alexis for Reese, Plus a new relationship for Robin and Steven and Skye and Lorenzo what else is going on in Port Charles! You can read more on the couples below it is pretty much a short profile on them.

Notes:

Carly can either be Tamara Braun or Jennifer Bransford loved them both.

Carly didn't have her break down.

Jason didn't lose his memory.

Elizabeth was never a surrogate for Jax and Courtney.

Reese is not Charlotte.

All You Wanted – Prologue

Sonny Corinthos – Sonny dumped Reese and reconciled with Carly after she divorced Lorenzo. He is friends with Jason, Lucky, Ric, Nikolas, Steven, Jax, and Justus maybe friends with Lorenzo later.

Carly Corinthos – Carly left Lorenzo after realizing he was in love with Skye and she still had feelings for Sonny. She is friends with Sam, Courtney, Elizabeth, Emily, Robin, Skye, Laney, and eventually formed a friendship with Reese.

Jason Morgan – Jason is engaged to Sam and is their wedding is soon. He is friends with Sonny, Ric, Lucky, Nikolas, Steven, Jax, and Justus like Sonny he may have some sort of friendship with Lorenzo later he also had a pretty good relationship with Skye.

Sam McCall – Sam is Jason's fiancé and is excited about their wedding. Her friends are Carly, Courtney, Emily, Elizabeth, Robin, Laney, and Reese she helped bring Sonny and Carly back together after her and Carly became friends. She also saved Michael from Durant so her and Carly are really good friends now.

Jax – Jax is married to Courtney. He managed to form a friendship with Sonny and Jason eventually he is also friends with Ric, Nikolas, Lucky, Steven, Justus, and Lorenzo.

Courtney Matthews Jax – Courtney did marry Jax and her wedding was not interrupted by Carly. Her friends are Carly, Sam, Elizabeth, Emily, Laney, Skye, and Reese she still does not like Lorenzo but deals with him because of her friendship with Skye.

Lucky Spencer – Lucky is Elizabeth's boyfriend he isn't a cop he is actually a partner in the Haunted Star with Skye and Luke. He is friends with Sonny, Jason, Jax, Nikolas, Steven, Ric, Justus, he doesn't really get along with Lorenzo.

Elizabeth Webber – Elizabeth is dating Lucky she is actually starting to be a doctor she studied with Emily. She is friends with Carly, Sam, Courtney, Emily, Skye, Reese, Laney, and Robin she set Robin up with her brother.

Nikolas Cassadine – Nikolas is married to Emily he was never arrested nor did the Connor/Mary thing happen. He became friends with Sonny, Jason, Ric, Jax, Lucky, Steven, and Justus like Lucky he doesn't really have good feelings towards Lorenzo.

Emily Quartermaine Cassadine – Emily is married to Nikolas she is a doctor like Elizabeth and Robin. She is friends with Carly, Sam, Elizabeth, Courtney, Skye Reese, Robin, and Laney she worries about her sister's relationship with Lorenzo.

Steven Webber – Steven is dating Robin whom he met through his sister. He is friends with Sonny, Jason, Jax, Lucky, Nikolas, Ric, Lorenzo, and Justus. Unlike some people he gets along with Lorenzo.

Robin Scorpio – Robin is dating Steven she is a doctor like her boyfriend and friends Emily and Elizabeth. She is friends with Carly, Sam, Courtney, Emily, Elizabeth, Laney, Skye, and Reese.

Justus Ward – Justus is Sonny's lawyer and is dating Laney. He is friends with Sonny, Jason, Jax, Lucky, Nikolas, Steven, and Ric he doesn't hate Lorenzo but does not trust him.

Laney Winters – Laney is a therapist and Justus's girlfriend. She is friends with Carly, Sam, Courtney, Emily, Elizabeth, Robin, Reese, and Skye she as well does not care for Lorenzo.

Ric Lansing – Ric is still a lawyer and works with his girlfriend Reese. He left Alexis after she threatened to throw Sonny is jail. He is good friends with all the guys except Lorenzo who he doesn't trust.

Reese Marshall – Reese is Ric's girlfriend she got together with him after Sonny broke it off with her. She is friends with all the girls and actually likes Lorenzo.

Lorenzo Alcazar – Lorenzo is well you know what he does. He just recently got together with Skye he really only has a good relationship with Steven and Jax but he will gain the others trust later.

Skye Quartermaine – Skye is a business partner with Luke and Lucky she is dating Lorenzo. She is friends with Carly, Sam, Courtney, Emily, Elizabeth, Robin, Laney, and Reese. She has made a great relationship with Jason through Sam and Emily although she does not agree with Jason that Lorenzo is bad for her.

AN: Okay that's everyone! The first chapter will be up soon!


	2. Love & Partnership

AN: Okay this is the first part to All You Wanted it is called Love & Partnership. In this part Sam & Carly have decided to open up a new club, Sam and the girls talk about her wedding, and a romantic evening for Sam & Jason and Carly and Sonny! Plus a touching moment with Jason and his sisters! Enjoy and Carly can either be Tamara Braun or Jennifer Bransford I loved them both so whoever you want it to be!

All You Wanted

Part 1: Love & Partnership

**Kelly's: **

It was 9:30 in the morning and Kelly's was packed with customers. A brunette sat at one of the tables waiting for her friend to show up so they could talk about a new club they planned on opening. Sam McCall looked at her watch for the fourth time since she had gotten there she had been waiting for Carly for thirty minutes and was about to leave until she heard her friends voice call out to her.

Carly: Sam! Hey sorry I am late I had to drop Michael off at school.

Sam: Don't worry about it! I figured you were do something important.

Carly: Well you were right! Good news though I have nothing to do all day so I called Courtney and we are going to go to the mall later do you want to come?

Sam: Yeah that sounds like fun! You and the girls are still coming by the penthouse tonight to help me plan the wedding right?

Carly: Of course! So is Jason going to help at all?

Sam: Carly you know Jason his job is to show up and help me decide on where the honeymoon is going to be! So did you talk to Sonny about our club idea?

Carly: Yep and he is glad to help with anything we need but with your wedding only three months away are you sure you are going to have time?

Sam: I am positive we can meet either at your place or mine in the morning and set to work on it and I will still have time to get everything ready for the wedding!

Carly: Don't forget you have your maid of honor and seven bridesmaids to help you!

Sam: That's right! Carly I am so glad you agreed to be my maid of honor. I know when I first came here we weren't the best of friends but now well I feel like you are my best friend.

Carly: Honey I feel the same way! Let's just call those first three months the forgotten days! Now let's talk about this club.

Sam: Right well I thought for a name we could just put both our names in it what do you think?

Carly: I love it! What name did you have in mind?

Sam: Well I came down to two names either just Carly & Sam's or Carly & Sam's Hot Spot.

Carly: I like Carly & Sam's better.

Sam: So do I! So all we need to do is find a location and figure out how we want it set up.

Carly: Great! I am so excited for this!

Sam: Me too!

Both the girls got up and embraced each other in a big bear hug. Just when they let go of each other Carly heard the only voice that could ruin her good mood her fathers.

John: What is going on here? Let me guess you girls have come to your senses and have decided to leave Morgan and Corinthos? Oh wait I forgot I am talking to people without any common sense.

Carly: Why don't you go make someone else's life a living hell and leave us alone!

John: Carly when are you going to get it! I love you I am only looking out for you!

Sam: So where were you during most of her life?

John: It isn't my fault Bobby kept her from me Sam so why don't you shut your mouth!

Carly: Hey watch it John! You want to say bad things about me fine! I can't stop you from making comments about Sonny! But you leave my friends alone DAD!

John: You know I don't get it Carly I just don't get it!

Carly: What don't you get? That Sonny is a good man?

John: No! How two intelligent women like you and Sam can be so stupid when it comes to Sonny and Jason.

Sam: Watch it John.

Carly: You just leave us alone come on Sam we need to go meet Courtney later John.

With that Carly and Sam walked away from John and got into the waiting limo. Sam got in first and Carly was not far behind she threw herself in and slammed the door with all her might. The two of them spent the rest of the time to the mall talking about Carly's father Sam had talked most of the time and had eventually calmed her down. When they got there they saw Courtney and Skye waiting on the bench in front of the mall talking they got out and walked over to greet them.

Courtney: Hey you guys! Skye was with me earlier and didn't have anything else to do so she came with me!

Skye: Yep plus I didn't want to deal with another Quartermaine fight!

Carly: Well the more the merrier right Sam?

Sam: That's right so lets go guys!

The four of them walked into the mall and headed straight for their favorite store Express. They all picked out several things that they wanted to try on and headed for the changing room. There were only two available so Courtney and Skye took them while Carly and Sam waited for them to be done. The room was pretty empty so the girls felt comfortable talking while they were changing plus they didn't care if anyone over heard what they were saying.

Skye: So we are all going over to your place later to discuss the wedding right Sam?

Sam: Yes.

Courtney: What time do we need to be there?

Sam: I would say around 8:00 that is when Jason is going over to talk to Sonny.

Skye: Cool I can't wait to start planning!

Carly: I think everyone feels that way!

Sam: So Carly and I have decided to open up a club together.

Courtney: Really? When did this come up?

Carly: Well I brought it up a couple of weeks ago and we just decided to do it!

Skye: That is going to be so cool you guys! Quick question though if I wanted to bring a certain someone I just started dating would he be able to come with me?

Carly: Yes Skye you will be able to bring Lorenzo!

Skye: You won't care Carly? I mean I feel weird dating him after you just broke up two months ago.

Carly: Yeah listen I personally think you and Lorenzo make a cute couple! I am glad that you found someone to be with!

Skye: Thanks Carly.

Carly: Your welcome!

Twenty minutes later Skye and Courtney were waiting for Sam and Carly as they tried on their outfits. Courtney had decided to buy a few pairs of jeans while Skye had decided to buy everything she tried on.

Courtney: So Sam have you decided what color dress the bridesmaids dresses are going to be?

Sam: Yes I have.

Skye: Alright care to share?

Sam: I had Carly's help and we decided on pink dresses I have the picture of it in my purse so get in it and tell me what you think.

Courtney: Oh my god! I love it!

Skye: Wow this is a gorgeous dress!

Sam: You guys really think so? You aren't just saying that so I won't feel bad right?

Skye: Are you kidding me? I love this dress! The way Emily was talking about it I thought you were going to have us wear Orange with black polka dots!

Courtney: Yeah that would have been horrific!

Sam: Emily has already seen it?

Carly: Yeah well she saw it when she was over watching the kids she saw the e-mail you sent me.

Sam: Oh well it's cool.

Carly: Alright I am done Sam you ready?

Sam: Yep lets go!

The girls spent several hours in the mall, went to get their nails done, and went to a restaurant, by the time they were done it was 6:45 pm they went their separate ways so they could get ready. Carly dropped her bags off at her and Sonny's house and went back with Sam to get the penthouse set up. When they got off the elevator Jason was walking out the door he came up to Sam and gave her a long kiss until they heard Carly's voice.

Carly: Okay guys enough PDA!

Sam: Sorry Carly why don't you go inside I will be there in a minute.

Carly: Alright see ya Jase.

Jason: See ya Carly.

Sam: So where are you off to?

Jason: Sonny called I need to go meet him and Ric to discuss some business.

Sam: Alright so the girls will be here in about an hour so when are you coming home?

Jason: I will be home at about ten.

Sam: Alright I will see you then.

Jason: Okay good hey if Skye and Emily try to leave before ten will you stop them I need to talk to both of them.

Sam: Sure.

Jason: Alright I will see you later.

Sam: Okay I love you!

Jason: I love you too.

Sam: Be careful!

Jason: I will!

Sam watched as the elevator door closed she walked into her penthouse to see Carly getting the food out and lighting candles. She went to help her and when eight came around everything was set up and before they could sit down they saw Emily, Elizabeth, Courtney, Skye, Robin, Reese, and Laney walk in.

Sam: Hey you guys come in and sit down me and Carly have the notebook out so we can chat!

The girls came over and sat all around the living room Sam, Carly, Laney, Emily, and Courtney sat on the couch, Robin and Reese sat on the two chairs, and Elizabeth, Emily, and Skye sat on the floor by the table.

Sam: Alright guys now Carly, Courtney, and Skye have all seen the bridesmaids dress but the rest of you need to see it so here it is! What do you think?

Laney: Oh my god Sam it is beautiful!

Robin: I love it!

Reese: It is perfect! Plus it is a dress that you can wear after the wedding.

Emily: I agree Sam you got some good taste!

Elizabeth: Yep I love the color and I think it will go great with your wedding dress!

Sam: Thanks you guys!

They spent the next hour and a half talking about several other things. Eventually they all got tired about the wedding and decided to talk about Carly and Sam's new club.

Laney: So have you guys decided when you wanted to open your club?

Carly: We are thinking about opening it about a month after Sam and Jason's wedding right Sam?

Sam: Yep we are going to spend the next three months finding a location and getting it all set up. Then we are going to open one month after my wedding I can't wait!

Carly: Me neither!

Two hours went by and all the girls had left. Emily and Skye were still there waiting for Jason. Sam decided to put on The Notebook and they watched it until Jason walked in. Sam turned off the movie and went over and gave him a kiss which he returned. He then walked over to his sisters and gave each a huge hug.

Emily: So Sam said you wanted to speak to us.

Jason: Yeah I do.

Sam: Hey you guys I'm getting kind of tired so I am going to go take a shower but I will see you later.

Emily: Alright bye Sam.

Skye: Call me tomorrow!

Sam: I will see you guys later!

Jason watched as his fiancé walked up the steps and listened as their bedroom door closed.

Skye: Okay Jason we are listening.

Jason: I need to ask you guys a favor.

Emily: Okay shoot.

Jason: It is my and Sam's one year anniversary on Saturday and I want to throw her a surprise party. I have already talked to Carly and she is going to throw it at The Cellar but can you guys help her out? Laney and Robin said they would but the other girls are really busy with their own lives.

Emily: Of course we will Jason!

Jason: Really?

Skye: Yes we love you and we love Sam! We will do anything for you guys!

Jason: I love you guys too thank you so much.

Just then Emily's cell phone started to ring. She saw it was Nikolas so she picked it up. Emily decided to finish their conversation out in the hall and left Skye and Jason alone to talk about the party.

Skye: So is there anything else you need?

Jason: Yeah I need to ask you something.

Skye: Okay what is it?

Jason: Are you and Lorenzo becoming serious?

Skye: Yeah I think we are. You know it's funny I thought I would never get over Luke but then Lorenzo came in my life and made me happy again.

Jason: He is treating you good?

Skye: Yes Jason he isn't as bad as you and Sonny make him out to be.

Jason: I just don't want to see you get hurt.

Skye: I know and I love you for it! You know if someone were to tell me you and me would be so close last year I would have said they were crazy!

Jason: You aren't the only one!

Skye: I am sorry that I believed AJ and that I almost sent you and Brenda to jail.

Jason: Skye it was a long time ago plus Brenda is a pain in the ass!

Skye: You won't hear me disagree with you!

They both shared a laugh just as Emily walked back in. She looked at them confused before getting her purse and her other stuff.

Emily: Well I got to go! Skye do you want to share a cab?

Skye: Sure thing I will see you later Jason.

Jason: Alright bye you guys!

Emily & Skye: Bye!

Jason locked the door after they left and turned off the lights. He walked up the stairs and entered his bedroom to see Sam laying on the bed in her pink spaghetti stap, pajama pants, and matching slippers. She was flipping through her latest In Style magazine and had her cell phone right by her in case Carly called her. She looked up as soon as he laid down beside her and pulled her into him and captured her lips with his. Things started to get heated and eventually the lights went out and everything else in the world seemed to disappear and they were the only two people in the world.

**Sonny and Carly's House: **

Carly walked into her house and quickly walked up to her room and collapsed on the bed. She heard Sonny walk out of the bathroom and head over to her. He gave her a quick kiss and cuddled next to her. She started to feel really tired and fell asleep and her husband's arms.

AN: End of Part one next part is coming soon don't forget to R and R thank you!


End file.
